


The Way To a Man's Heart Is Through His Heart (Or. Somewhere South of That)

by Nevcolleil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: The world's soberest fallen angel, wooing the white hats' most flippant human champion...Gabriel couldn't have cooked up better entertainment.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	The Way To a Man's Heart Is Through His Heart (Or. Somewhere South of That)

"Okay. So first of all, that old saying the humans came up with... The way to a man's heart is through his stomach? That's crap. Cook me up a meal to make Wolfgang weep, it won't matter. If you're an ugly broad, I ain't interested."

Castiel nods as Gabriel speaks, cute little furrow in his brow. Cas takes everything so seriously. It's the only reason Gabriel bothers instructing him; there is no end to the potential for amusing misunderstandings between this one and Dean Winchester. The world's soberest fallen angel, wooing the white hats' most flippant human champion...

Gabriel couldn't have cooked up better entertainment.

"The way to a man's heart," Gabriel continues, "is through his _heart_."

"So it is a question of anatomy?"

Gabriel shakes his head, patient. He knows metaphors and angels don't exactly mix. "It's a question of what Dean cares about. I mean really, _really_ cares about. You figure that out and you can use that. Appeal to Dean through, you know, the things he finds appealing."

Not that those things are at all opaque - Dean Winchester is about as see-through when it comes to the things he cares about as a pair of fish-net panties.

Cars. Pie. His baby brother. Sex. Not necessarily in that order.

For kicks, Gabriel considers suggesting that Cas buy Dean some pie and have sex with Sam in the Impala, but Cas isn't that stupid. And he's remarkably fiesty for a newly fallen.

Besides, Gabriel's sort of called dibs on Sammy. Not that he's told anyone that (including Sam) yet.

"Any ideas?" he asks.

Castiel thinks about it.

"I could ask Dean to lie with me in the back seat of his car again. He seemed to find that very... appealing the last time."

Gabriel almost chokes on a bite of his candy bar. And that's saying something. It's pretty much impossible for him to choke on anything besides his own sword or holy oil.

"Uh... Yeah. That... could work. If it hasn't already. _Why_ did you come to me about getting Dean interested?"

Cas tells him.

Gabriel will admit it: he's damned proud of his baby brother.

"Well, you know, Cassie, it's not always a matter of interest. There's another thing that humans say - and this one's true. It don't run on batteries. Give him some recovery time. The boy's only human."

Castiel nods, solemnly.

"And if that doesn't work, I could just-"

"No. Thank you, Gabriel. I will take your advice."

"I'm always happy to help."


End file.
